Our New Lives
by LOVE HATE DUH
Summary: the flock have a new life after they save the world they meet their real family read to find out what happens and the certain ppl that end up together Fax Eggy T just in case. will get better after 1st chappie.


First Chapter: Meeting the new family members

~Max's Pov~

"Everyone ready to go already" I asked. We were on our merry way to finally meet our family that lost us as little ones. But of course I already know who my family is so I don't get that sappy family reunion like everyone else does. Tear. Just kildding I'm happy I already know my amazing mom and my sister.

Oh I forgot to metion that we already saved the world and all that amazing mumbo jumbo the school is destroyed and all that good stuff. Me and Fang are in a very happy realaationship. We are 17 so that makes Iggy 17 Nudge is 14 Gazzy is 11 and my baby Angel is 9 years old. She got over all that I want to take over the world and be the learder of the flock faize. We all went to school me Fang and Iggy already graduated you'd be suprised we took collage courses so we only have 3 years left of collange how proud I am. Nudge is a sophmore Gazzy is in 7th grade and Angel is in the 4th grade.

But sadly we all decided that it would be best to stay close to our family so we are all moving to North Carolina along with my mom and sister so were all happy for a new place to live and new people to meet. So here's the thing Jeb decided we did a good thing for the world so we shoud get something out of it so he went along and found out where the rest of the flocks family lives. Weird thing was they all live in the same state.

Oh and I forgot to metion after we saved the world many people were internanaly gratful expecially the rich so we got a lot of money. So that's another great thing on the list of good things.

Also Jeb told everyone who was in their family. Fang has onle little sister she is 10 her name is Emalee and his mom's name is Arianna and his dad's name is Antonio they are 33 years old, really young at having a 17 year old kid if I do say so myself. Iggy has a little brother he is 10 too his name is Trent his mom and dad'd names are Jada and Christopher they are 37 years old. Nudge has an older brother named Matthew he is 16 and her parents names are Brooklynn and Demetri they are 36. And Angel and Gazzy's parent's are Emiah and Noah they are 29 and have 2 other kids named Shelby and Shae-anna twin 3 year old girls.

Fang real name and it cracks me up to say it its Eli Daniel Mitchell. Iggy's name is James Michael Griffiths. Nudge's name is Monique Eleaha Ray. Gazzy's name is Sean Blade Mullen. And Angel's is Samantha Angelina Mullen. But my mom finally told me what she would have named me and Im glade it not mine it's Anastaia Jasalie Martinez. Ella has a better name though its Gabriella Danielle Martinez.

Well they all said "yes!" after a whole 5 minutes. My mom and Ella are gonna come it a couple of days with most of our stuff. But mainly we're flying with just some spare clothes and all the assintials. We should get there in about 4 days at the most. The funny thing is Fang's parents are the richest out of everyone, exept for us cuz we got tons of it from saving the world, and almost the youngest.

We are suppost to go straight to his parents house its 175 story street in Chowen, North Carolina.

my mom comes up to me and says " we'll see you in a few days so dont get into any truoble and call me once you get there okay" and they hug everyone in the flock.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Anyway here's the thing it has been a few hours since we left so we are on the way to North Caronlina. We are over Texas now though. And here is what everyone was waiting for "Max im hungry can we stop for a bit" but Angel says it like it's the saddest thing in the world. So I say " Sure sweety how does McDonalds sound" and she cheers up to that. Her and Nudge have been talking about something probably concerning boys, make up, or ponies. Man I am just forgeting everything to day I forgot to tell you all of our new powers. So I can now see the future its creepy I know right? Anyway Fang can teleprot and telekanesis. Iggy can see know and can make you hallucinate or make hullucinations. Nudge has telecanesis it was small that only came from metels it got way stroner she can do that with people too. Gazzy has the four elements like its real sick what that kid can do. And Angel can make anyone feel the emotions she puts into them.

Anyway we stop at Mcdonalds and I tell everyone to order. Fang get 4 hambergers 2 apple pies and 2 large fries and 1 refillable drink. Iggy gets 3 large fries 3 mig Macs and large milkshake 1 apple pie and 1 coke. Angel get 50 chiken nuggets and 1 large fry with a drink. Nudge gets the same ass Fang. And I get 6 hambergers 2 large fries and 1 drink. When I order everyone looks at me like I am crazy cuz Fang usually orders the most or Nudge and I got almost twice as much as them. I just say "im hungry what" and they all look away.

After we eat we head off again. Fang comes up and askes "do you know if the others want to stay with their real families yet or not cuz we need to ask them soon". I hadnt thoght of that maybe I should have so we have been flying for a few hours and it going to be dark soon so I tell the kids "guys lets land over there" I point to a clearing up ahead" okay" I say. They say yea sure and we all land with Gazzy in lead.

When everyone lands and eats there dinner I say "okay guy me and Fang have something to ask all of you okay". So Fang asks" when we meet our families do you guys want to stay with them or with us".

They all start shouting stuff at the same time so I tell them to shut up and Nudge goes first. She says "well I don't know, I would like to see them a lot cuz they are our biological family and stuff. But I don't know if you and Fang want to live together then sure I wont have a problem with it cuz they are our family to and they will want us. They will want us wont they? OMG what if they wont like us I mean they cant be that mean can they the wont no no they wont. But sure maybe. " and with that she ends her rant.

I say "they will love everyone so don't think otherwised okay and you can stay with who ever you want its your choice well see everyone all the time okay."

Angel is next "well yoou guys raised me so I want to stay with you. Unless you want to get your own place and go to an actual collage. But that could be a while. So until then I want to stay with you."

Gazzy says " I want to stay with Iggy that would be cool or Angel either on I don't care".

Last but not least is Iggy " I want to go to collage so im out on both". Is what he choses to end with.

So Fang says "well me and Max both want to go to collage so you might be stuck with your parents, but you said you don't care so that's alright with you right?" I hit him for that little coment. And say " you hardley talk and that's what you choses to say?" and I tell everyone else" okay its been a long day get some sleep and we will leave early tomarrow and decide then where everyone goes then okay.

**okay guys review and tell me how it was my first fanfic and chappie hope it was at least okay **


End file.
